


Monsters hiding in us

by ita



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Danny Fenton Is So Done, Danny Fenton Needs A Hug, Dark Danny Fenton, Gen, Ghost Cores (Danny Phantom), How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, Identity Reveal, Monsters, Not Phantom Planet Compliant (Danny Phantom), Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ita/pseuds/ita
Summary: He woke up in a room so white it hurt his eyes. Where was he? His head hurt and he couldn't recall redecorating his room to look like a fortress of the Frankenstein guy so he definitely wasn't at home. Danny couldn't really say this was unusual though. Honestly, it wasn't even funny how many times he was kidnapped in the past two years since he became a halfa.___Guys in White took a step too far this time. Will they destroy Danny or will Danny destroy them? Just remember monsters can look like anything.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley & Sam Manson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Monsters hiding in us

**Author's Note:**

> Good afternoon! (or morning... or night)  
> Okay so this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction and honestly, I have no idea if I suck at it or not. I would appreciate it if you took the time of your day to read it anyways. Tell me what you think of it in the comments!  
> (Don't be too mean I will get better...probably)

He woke up in a room so white it hurt his eyes. Where was he? His head hurt and he couldn't recall redecorating his room to look like a fortress of the Frankenstein guy so he definitely wasn't at home. Danny couldn't really say this was unusual though. Honestly, it wasn't even funny how many times he was kidnapped in the past two years since he became a halfa. 

“Your dismissed agent.”Said a cold voice that caused Danny to lift his head from the table and look at the source of the sound.

There were two men in the middle of the room. Not just a room but a lab. It kinda looked like his parent’s laboratory in their basement. Just less messy thanks to his Dad. Yeah, not his favorite place to wake up in. The first person his tired mind thought of was Vlad. But no, he knew what Vlad’s lab looked like plus why would some random people have what sounded like a military conversation in Vlad’s lab?

Danny wasn’t sure if the thought left him relieved or terrified. Because it was never good news when Vlad decided to lock him in his freaky lab, but at least he knew Vlad wouldn’t hurt him. Or wouldn’t hurt him bad enough to leave permanent damage anyway. He couldn’t say the same for these people.

“What are you going to do to him?” This time it was the other, younger man who talked. He had dark hair covered by a cap and was wearing a white uniform that looked familiar. Danny was pretty sure the younger dude wasn't supposed to question the older guy and he looked scared out of his mind doing so. Danny couldn’t help but appreciate his boldness and good questioning. What were they going to do to him, indeed?

“That is none of your concerns Mr. Barrow.” Said the older guy in a sharp tone and Danny would be sorry for Barrow dude but he was kinda chained to the examining table and that was only the start of his own problems so he really didn’t have time for sympathy right now.

“Right, sorry Doctor...” Barrow dude hesitated for a moment before continuing. “But with all the respect sir...He...well he looks pretty alive right now and we are organizations that hunts ghosts, not humans much less kids…” 

Something clicked in Danny's mind at the mention of ghost haunting organization and memories started to return to him. Yes, he remembered now.

It was just a normal day like any other… Or at least as normal as his days ever got. He fought some ghosts, ate breakfast, stopped Ember from conquering the world with her music, went to school, missed the fifth period because Skulker decided to be an ass… And he had some new weapons too, not that it helped him in the end ‘cause Danny still beated the crap out of him. Of course not before Skulker managed to get some nasty hits on Danny. 

So there he was in some ally recovering from his fight with Skulker when Guys in White surrounded him. And obviously, there had to be some holiday for new weaponry, about which he was rudely not informed about, because Guys in White had new inventions too. And unfortunately, they hurt and he was tired so like an idiot, he passed out. 

“Ah, yes I see your concerns, Mr. Barrow, you're not sure about our intentions here. But I guarantee you, all Guys in White are trying to do is help humanity. That is why you are here after all, is it not? It is our job to research inhuman things. And we need to keep them contained or removed to keep our world safe. And I know it can be hard when a monster has the face of a child. Our goals are the same, I believe. So please Mr. Barrow you did your job, now let me do mine.” The Doctor said and Danny saw Vlad manipulate his way into a person's mind way too many times,so he knew exactly what the Doctor was trying to do.

And it definitely wasn’t keeping the world safe. And also it? Danny was not an it and as for his face-... Wait…Oh no...He had to be hearing things...But the Doctor he said...he said Danny has the face of a child and sure he looks just as young in his ghost form as he does in his human one but somehow Danny had a creeping suspicion that is not what the Doctor meant because he couldn’t feel the cold in his chest that was usually there when he's in his ghost form and when he looked down he was in his clothes not spandex. Fuck.

“I...I guess so. I’m sorry for taking your time, sir.” Said Barrow dude and reached for the door. Oh, no he couldn’t leave Danny in here with the Doctor. Not a chance in hell he will let that happen.

“N-no.Wait don’t leave.” Danny tried to shout, but what came out of his mouth was barely more than a whisper. His throat hurt just like his heat and pretty much everything and he wasn’t sure if it was from his fight with Skulker or from the thing Guys in White soot him with. It was probably both. 

Barrow froze in his tracks and looked at Danny. He hesitated, Danny noted and it was enough to give Danny some tiny bit of hope that Barrow dude won’t leave him with a crazed up Doctor. Said Doctor was looking at Danny as well. His empty eyes ranked over his body like he couldn't think of enough ways to… research him? Danny didn't want to know what that meant and he had the feeling that knowing wouldn't help his growing fear. What he also knew from Doctor's eyes is that he would get no sympathy from him no matter what he did so once Barrow dude left he would be on his own. 

“Ah, so you do talk. Magnificent” Doctor said like he expected Danny to be too animalistic to even talk and Danny, despite his fear, started to get annoyed by not being treated like a fucking person.

“No shit sherlock. Really if you wanted to see me talk you probably shouldn't shock me into unconsciousness. Cause like it’s kinda hard to talk when you’re passed out cold.” Danny responded knowing his mouth will get him in trouble. Again. 

Doctor just smiled at Danny's outburst and moved to his tools which looked way too sharp for Danny’s liking. Thank the Ancients the only thing he brought towards Danny was the thing for taking blood samples. It didn’t however mean that Danny liked the idea of his blood in the hands of Guys in White but it was better than going right into cutting him open.

Really the situation was getting kinda out of control and he would prefer escaping before the Doctor got his hands on Danny. So he struggled and squirmed on the table only to get nowhere at all. He didn’t however try to phase through the restraints Not yet.

He figured earlier he’s obviously in his human form so maybe he could play the *I’m just an innocent kid* card but then again if they take his blood it wouldn't matter anyway cause they would see ectoplasm there but it would buy him some time. That is if he convinced them. And sure Danny had gotten good at lying in the past years but he doubted the Doctor would believe him. Actually, he didn’t even think the Doctor would care if he cut open the wrong kid.

And then there are people who saw him actually transform.

Yeah okay, Danny’s fucked.There is just no way out of this one. Really Jazz is always telling him to be more careful. Why didn't he listen to his smartie pants sister?

Danny’s thoughts were interrupted when the Doctor touched his arm to take a blood sample. When the needle got too close for Danny's liking he struggled some more even if he knew it was pointless. He will have to find some other way to break free. Meanwhile the Doctor got irritated by his failed attempts to draw blood and when he stepped away from the table Danny let himself relax just to be reminded a minute later, when he was shocked with an energy blast that would for sure kill a human, what an idiot he was. 

Danny screamed trying to get away from the table that electrocuted him but of course, restraints were just too strong. He even tried passing through them. Stupid attempt that coused the table to shock him more. He's already hurt body ached with pain and his vision went dark for a moment. Honestly, Danny hated getting shocked. Too similar to his death. When the painful sensation stopped he went limp on the table. He could feel blood trailing from his nose.

“Hmm. I certainly didn’t think I would have to use force this quick in the process however I can’t say I’m disappointed with results,” said Doctor, and Danny could only half hear him through the ringing in his head. He fought the pain and lifted his head to see the Doctor writing something in his notebook and Mr.Barrow still standing at the doorway looking at the scene before him with horror.

“Please.” Danny pleaded not even sure what for. Just to get out of here probably. To get some time to heal. When the Doctor came back to take his blood he didn’t have the energy to fight even though he wanted to punch the asshole in the face.

“I-'' The Barrow dude searched for words. “Sir, I- I have a sister you know around the age of this kid, and...she is terrified of butterflies. It's a silly fear of hers and when they get near her well...She looks just like this kid does right now.Terrified.I just...I don’t think this is the right approach, sir. ”

Danny wished he could be afraid of something as silly as butterflies.

The Doctor signed “I told you to leave just because of that Mr.Barrow. Because you are young and easily fooled. This thing is nothing like your sister. I guarantee you.” And just to make his point he gave Danny’s stolen blood to Barrow dude to see all of the small green dots in his otherwise red blood.

“So what?” Said Danny, his voice was weak from the electric shock. “Just because my blood isn't all red I'm a monster? Where is logic in that? ”

The Doctor obviously didn’t like Danny's reasoning , because he made the table shock him again. Danny gritted his teeth to keep in a scream. 

”I know it's lies are convincing, but you saw this thing in a fight. Do you really think it’s safe for anyone when this freak of nature just walks free? Is it safe for your sister? Think of her, if not yourself Mr.Barrow.”

Mr. Barrow cringed and handed Danny’s blood back to the Doctor before giving Danny a somewhat puzzled look that bordered on apologetic. Any doubts Mr.Barrow had were nothing compared to the determination to keep his family safe. With that, Mr.Barrow turned around and walked out of the door.

And just like that Danny was alone with the Doctor. He tried to think of a way out, but all he accomplished was getting himself more frustrated .He was in some facility of the Guys in White. He could be basically anywhere in the world so even if anyone noticed he was missing there is just no way they would find Danny in time to save him from whatever turture this guy will put him through.

It’s not like it would be the first time he had to save himself without help from his friends but still he missed Sam’s stubborn attitude and Tucker’s geeky brain. But at least they were safe. Out of dangers Danny’s everyday life put them in. He missed Jazz as well, hell he would be okay as long as someone was there to stop the Doctor from ripping him apart. But he couldn’t make himself angry at Mr. Barrow for leaving, because Danny understood better than anyone the need to protect your family.

So Danny watched as the Doctor decided on the next invention, wishing for safety of his messy room. For safety his sister and friends gave him. And most of all he wished for the world to stop seeing him as a monster. But those were nothing but childish wishes. 

Danny closed his eyes as the Doctor came forward with a scalpel, wishing he could hold in his tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh...The work will probably have two or three chapters. I'm not really sure yet... But the story will be complete in a week or so!


End file.
